


It's ok, you're ok

by uchihas1000



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied rape?, M/M, urie is a dork, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihas1000/pseuds/uchihas1000
Summary: La la lu,La la lu,Oh, my little star sweeper,I'll sweep the stardust for you,La la lu,La la lu.





	It's ok, you're ok

He felt off-kilter. He didn’t know where he was, how he ended up there. He felt a whisper break the deafening silence in his ear. “Help won’t come. Help will never come.” As he walked through some place he’d never seen, wilderness,a bloody hand reached for his leg, needy and animal-like. “I’m going out of my way to be nice to you, you fucking tadpole. Respect me.” Another claw reached for his neck, squeezing breaths out of him. “Everything looks so cute on you, like a princess. We’re married now, and this is my gift to you. ” Another claw help his arm back, and everything was suddenly blurry with smoke and drenched in blood and he always felt the same pair of eyes search for something around his body that they never found; they only stared wide opened, like they were about to devour his being.

He woke up drenched in sweat¾ his breathes hurries and his heartbeat wild.  The room was barely lit by the translucent white curtains that flung away by a soft breeze. Snapping his eyes opene, he recognized the five o’clock beams of sunlight pierce the sky, smudging the darkness of the atmosphere with a soft orange that made his heartbeat steady; he recognized his own body, his own lungs breathing and his limbs alive with nimbleness; he recognized the heat of the peacefully sleeping man behind his back, whose arm just unconsciously had extended around his waist, keeping him locked and close. He moved around facing him, studying his features to clean his mind from the detestable, horrid faces he encountered in his nightmare and through his life.

His hair was a bird nest, which is no doubt Urie’s trademark; he really did shed his sarcastic skin before he went to sleep and became a huge baby that sends whiny whimpers whenever he shifts away from his lock, and frowns his entire face when he hears the alarm go off. He also never fails to feel his arms tie around his waist whenever he comes for a hug while he’s asleep. He cherishes these small details of him, because it makes Urie who he is; a giant baby that somehow on the way became bulky and accidentally scared people away. He relaxed his face in a smile before he jumped out of bed to wash some memories of the nightmare away.

Groggy, barefoot steps made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for a glass of water. He felt the breeze brush over his bare thighs making him shiver, as he grabbed a glass and filled it on the sink. The cold water made a strong contrast with his heated surface, as if it were grabbing it. The glass had been spilling for a while, and it kept running out of the glass through his hand and wrist as he fixed his eyes on the running water.

“ Go back to the sea, or the sky.”

_His hand was almost freezing now._

“There’s a flower field at the bottom of the cliff. I’ll show you some time.”

_Shaking._

“Respect me.”

_His breaths couldn’t reach his lungs properly before they were sent out again._

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

His cheeks were wet with tears and he almost didn’t recognize the arms wrapped around his waist with the same familiar hear emitted and a soft breath brushing over his neck.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Hey, are you okay? Hey, are you okay? Hey, are you okay? He kept rewinding his words in his head trying to make out the voice. The pair of arms rocked him from side to side trying to wake him up, win his body back. He was home, yes. He didn’t have the glass in his hands anymore, that’s for sure. His hand wasn’t wet anymore.

One, two, three, four, breathe in. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Breathe out, one, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight.

He touched the arm around him, making sure it was real, and when its warmth pierced through his skin, he turned facing Urie whose eyes were trying to find traces in his glassy eyes of what could have distraught his boyfriend. He pulled his waist closer to his, and brushed some bangs away from his forehead to make space for a kiss. He could feel the shiver of Mutsuki’s body on his bones, as he leaned him head on his bare chest that was getting wet from tears he finally understood the origin of.

“ They will keep coming back, Urie. They might have died but they will never leave my mind alone and it will happen again and again until I can’t ever close my eyes without feeling completely helpless in my own head. It’s not going to pass. It’s paralyzing and it keeps recreating itself until it consumes me from the inside and i-“

“Shshhh you’re home now, see? You’re safe here.”

 _La la lu,La la lu_ _  
_ It’s okay, you’re going to be alright. You’re never alone, I’m always here.

_Oh, my little star sweeper,_

 If you want me to rock you to sleep, I will. If you want to scream, I’ll hear you. If you need somewhere to punch, I’ll be your punchbag.

_I'll sweep the stardust for you,_

 “You want to moon, say it and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey, that’s a pretty good idea. I’ll give you the moon, Tooru.”

Mutsuki couldn’t hold back a laugh from that line they both knew where it popped out from. He literally just witnessed his man pull a 1940’s movie dialogue mannerism will no effort and it made his heart just a little lighter, a little brighter. He wiped his own tears away and gave him a soft smile, something he could keep with him and cherish as well.

“I don’t deserve you, Kuki.”

“Shut up, you’re the only person I know that likes the smell of oil paint, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

He threw his arms around his neck and pull in for a hug.

“Thank you, Kuki.”

“Since you laughed at my really lame acting skills you get a free ride back to bed because it’s five in the morning and god forbid waking up this early on a Sunday.” Mutsuki really didn’t chew on everything he said as fast as his hands secured themselves on the back of his thighs and pulled him up with an unexpected high pitched shout from the smaller man. He tied his feet around his waist and waited for him to put him back to bed. Sliding under the sheets, bodies locked together, falling back to sleep.

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

 

 

 


End file.
